Micro Management Alternate Ending
by Sonic Squid
Summary: My alternate ending to Micromanagement. What happens when Dash becomes a part of Team Phantom? Read and find out! (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a single chapter story but if you guys like it then I might make it more than one chapter. I chose this episode because Micromanagement was literally my favorite episode from Danny Phantom and I chose Danny Phantom because the storyline is honking awesome! So, without further-do, let's get into it! (This is all written from Danny's POV)**

I made my way up that string of cheese like my life depended on it, kinda because it did. Dash was only about an inch behind me, but it looked like a lot of room from our size. I heard him struggle to get up the greasy strand of cheese.

I started to panic, knowing that I was only mere seconds away from giving away my secrete identity to Dash. Sure, he isn't the brightest star in the sky, but he can easily put together that I'm Danny Phantom just by watching me transform.

There was a familiar flash of light as two bright rings emerged from my waist, split into two, and transformed me into Danny Fenton.

I quickly looked for a place to hide. I ran over to the Fenton Crammer and went inside of it. It was dark, but just about light enough to see my way around.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Dash asked once he got up onto the desk.

"I'm in here," I said waving my arm just outside of the machine.

"Do you need any help?" Dash sounded concerned.

I started to panic even more. "No just flip the switch to un-cram and pull the trigger!" I yelled at him. My eyes glowing a toxic green just before reverting back to their normal blue.

Dash did as I said at first but then he realized something and stopped. "Wait, did you change your shirt again?" He asked me.

" _Dang it! He must have seen some of my sleeve!_ " I thought to myself.

I heard footsteps coming towards me but they were too heavy to be Dash's so they must have been Skulker's.

"Come out ghost child so I can put your head on my wall," He said to me.

"Dash! Now!" I yelled, but got no response. "Dash?" I wondered if he was okay. I risked having my identity revealed and ran outside of my hiding place. I found him being held by Skulker.

"Fenturd? How did you get here!?" Dash asked me.

I started to hesitate, trying to find the right words. "I...uh,"

Skulker face palmed with the hand he wasn't holding Dash with. "Are you humans really _that_ dull?"

I thought for a moment before nodding. Dash looked more confused than ever.

Skulker then fired a missile at me using his suit. I attempted to dodge every one of them I could, but without my ghost powers it was harder than I had expected.

Dash had finally squirmed his way out of Skulker's hands. "Hm, good things my hands are unusually sweaty," he said, smiling.

"Um, ew," I said.

"Shut it Fenton! Hey, where's Phantom?" He asked. I never thought the two could possibly be used in a sentence without someone realizing the similarities. Then again, it was Dash.

"He's, um...he told me to tell you to pull the switch to change him back to normal. He's still in there," I lied to Dash, pointing to where I had hid before.

As Dash ran over to the switch, I kept Skulker busy.

"I'm surprised the boy hasn't put it together yet," Skulker told me, getting closer to me as I stepped back.

"Well, he's not the brightest," I admitted, still stepping back. Right as I got the the edge of the table I noticed a bright, green, flash and saw that Dash had turned on the Fenton Crammer. I gave Skulker a bit of a smug look before running as fast as I could to the Fenton Crammer's line of fire.

Once I had been brought back to normal size, I tried to turned back into Phantom, but it didn't work for about three seconds after I had been brought back to normal, and Dash saw everything.

I grabbed the Fenton Crammer and brought Dash back to his normal size but he didn't say anything. He was frozen in shock.

"Uh, Dash? Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Fenton? You're Danny Phantom!?" Dash exclaimed not even bothering to come up with some pun for the end of his last name.

I struggled then I heard Skulker's tiny voice yelling. " _Distraction!_ " I thought.

I picked Skulker up, opened up the freezer door, and threw Skulker in. When I turned around, Dash's facial expression hadn't changed.

"So, let me guess, you saw that," I said to Dash, hoping he would say no but knowing that he would say yes, and I was right.

I sighed. "And I'm guessing you want an explanation," Dash slowly nodded. I hated telling this story. "So, remember when my parents built that ghost portal at the beginning of the year?"

"No," Dash replied.

I facepalmed. "Well, they did and when they were gone, Sam convinced me to go inside. I slipped on a jumpsuit and walked inside. I tripped on a wire or something and, while trying to regain balance, I pressed the 'on' button. I guess ectoplasm got mixed into my DNA or something because now I'm like this," I explained. Dash was speechless.

"That explains a lot," he finally spoke.

I gave a small smile, "Yeah, I guess it does," I sheepishly rubbed my neck.

"Wait, so when I was wailing on you yesterday, you could have fought back but you didn't," Dash realized.

"Yep," I said. Right when Dash realized this he must have finally gotten an ounce of humanity in him and gave a saddened face. He tried to hide it though. He obviously felt bad none-the-less no matter how hard he tried he couldn't hide that.

"So Foley and Manson know about you being Danny Phantom?" Dash asked.

"Yeah, so does Jazz," I replied. I braced myself for the sudden wave of questions, but they surprisingly never came. Dash stared at me wide-eyed debating whether or not this was a dream. "It's not a dream, Dash," I told him.

"You can read minds too!?" Dash asked seriously.

I facepalmed, "What? No, I can see it on your face. You're debating on that, no mind reading needed to see that. Dash looked down to the floor awkwardly.

"I just have one more question," He said.

"What?" I sincerely asked.

"Can I be a part of Team Phantom?" Dash asked and I blinked in surprise. Not only that he wanted to team up with me, but that he knew what Team Phantom is.

"How did you...?" I couldn't even finish my thought before Dash cut in.

"You and that Foley kid are always talking about it. Once, when I was in the locker room, you two came in and started discussing something about the Box Ghost. I was really confused at the time, expecting it to have something to do with one of your parent's lame inventions, but it all makes sense now," Dash explained and I couldn't even find the right words. I was speechless for one of the first times.

I fumbled with my words for a bit before smiling and simply replying with, "Let's see Sam's opinion first."

* * *

"What!?" Came the sudden cries of an angry goth girl.

"So, was that a no?" I only half-jokingly asked.

"Obviously! He can't keep a secret!" Sam said as if Dash wasn't standing right next to her when she yelled it, her voice echoing through the empty halls of Casper High.

Dash frowned slightly, "Well, if that's how you feel," He sighed, walking away slowly.

Sam looked over to Danny who felt guilty for the jock, even if he had been bullying him forever. The goth sighed, "Fine, Dash, you can be a part of Team Phantom," She said without a slightly angered tone adding onto the monotoned voice she usually had talking to Paulina or, sometimes, Valerie.

Dash came running back to us about to hug us but I turned us intangible and Dash ran right through us. The sudden confusion made him trip and fall onto the cold floor.

Sam and I laughed quietly as Dash got up.

After that he never told anyone about my secret ever since he had sworn not to, only because I may or may not have threatened him a bit. He rarely ever hung out with us, trying to keep his popularity at the same level, but when a ghost would attack he was the one cheering the loudest for Phantom, AkA me, to win. With every cheer, I got stronger and stronger, soon mastering my abilities. Dash would even help us out sometimes. In the end things turned out to be pretty cool between Dash and I.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, you guys begged for it, kinda, so I thought that I'd make another chapter of this instead of Thr Ghost Boy and the Ninja (or maybe both if I'm feeling productive). I hope you guys like it! This is now things kinda like the different stuff Dash does now that he's a part of Team Phantom.**

Tucker, Sam and I were at my house up in my room when we hard a knock on our door followed by my mom and dad both calling "I'll get it!"

The three of us peaked down the stairs to see Dash and Paulina at the door. I smiled a bit, surprised that Paulina even bothered to come to my house. Not so much with Dash, though. Every since he became a part of Team Phantom he'd been showing up every once-in-a-while.

My gaze was towards Paulina, though. She caught my stair and smiled back, giving a flirty wave in my direction.

I was about to return a wave back when Sam grabbed me by the arm and practically dragged me into my room and plopped me down on my cushioned bed.

"Danny, we need to talk. Something about Paulina isn't right," Sam worried.

I looked at her coolly, "Why? Because she's a crime to woman? In insult to modern fashion? Oh my gosh, is she Princess Dora?" I smiled at the goth, her face fuming. Tucker and I broke out into histarics.

"Calm down, Sam, it's just a joke," Tucker laughed.

"You're a joke," Sam retorted with a deathly stair and Tucker stopped laughing.

"Okay, seriously, what's wrong?" I asked. The second Sam gave Tucker that look, I stopped laughing too. We've both learned to leave Sam alone when she gives someone that look, 'cause if you don't, you're dead.

"I think Dash told Paulina you're secret!"

"What? No, he wouldn't. We can trust him now, right?" I replied a bit worryingly. Dash had gained a lot of trust from us three, but not enough.

"I'm not sure, dude. Even though he respects Phantom he's still Dash, and Dash has never respected Fenton.

"What!? But I saved him from a ghost hunter who wanted to hang his dead body on a wall!" I exclaimed a little too loudly.

"Danny, sweetie, you okay up there?" My mom called from downstairs.

"Yeah," I hollered back and laid onto my bed sighing.

Then we heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Two of them were heavy and two of them were light but I was able to pick them up with my ghost senses. It was kinda ironic how much Dash me Paulina sounded like my mom and dad walking up the stairs.

Wow, that is not something I ever thought I'd type.

The door burst open and the two a-listers walked into the room. Sam and Tucker looked at the two a-listers in slight worry but my eyes glowed green in betrayal. I walked over to Dash and grabbed him by the arm, squeezing it hard enough to make Dash whimper slightly. I lead him out of the room and slammed the door behind me.

I checked to see if my parents were around before looking Dash dead in the eyes, "What the heck did you do!?" I yelled at him, my eyes glowing their toxic green color that Phantom has.

"Woah, calm down Fentonium, I didn't tell her anything about your secret," Dash said. He seemed pretty calm and I knew he wasn't telling me something.

I smiled, getting an idea, "Dash, I can sense when you're lying."

Dash's forehead bogan to produce sweat, "Um...No you can't," was all, I'd assume, he could possibly think of.

I sighed, "Fine but if I found out you were wrong, 5 years worth of bullying is gonna come right back at you," I lied. Of corse I wasn't going to hurt Dash, even if he is a big jerk and probably did tell Paulina my secret under pressure.

I wouldn't expect him to be fully changed, just developed. That's how I like to look at it and that's how I assume Sam and Tucker see it too.

We both walked back I tot he room, Dash looking a bit pale. A small grin appeared on my face. I couldn't help it.

"So, Danny, you wanna go to the movies?" Paulina asked me after I walked in. I looked at her confused but didn't reply.

"Danny?" Tucker said my name and I finally gave a reply.

"Wait, you're serious?" I admit it wasn't the best response but it was good enough to pass. She seemed fine with it and I was extremely happy about it.

"Of corse I'm serious, silly," She smiled and walked over to me.

"Well, uh, of corse!" I could feel my pants begin to go intagible so I gained control over my powers and pulled them back up.

 _Dang it, I thought I fixed that a long time ago_ I thought. Just as we were leaving, I heard Sam call my name from across the room, her heavy combat boots stomping on the ground as she ran over to me. She handed me a pair of Fenton phones and put some in her ears.

"What are these for?" I asked.

"Just in case there's any unwanted visitors. We can help," She replied, handing Tucker a pair and Dash was given a pair from behind the back so Paulina couldn't see. Once we walked out of the door, Dash put the headphones in and Sam helped him get them to the right frequency that they had theirs in. There was a static sound and Dash could suddenly hear Danny talk and Danny could hear him talk.

* * *

I'm still surprised Fenturd is Phantina. It's so hard to believe, Paulina didn't seem too surprised though. I gotta mind wipe her somehow, this is not gonna end well for me. I looked over to the two geeks on the couch, laughing and having what they call fun, and decided that they must know about some way to mind wipe someone.

"Hey, you two," I said. I admit, not the best way to get someone's attention when you want their help.

"Yeah?" Tucker was the first to reply.

"Is there, by any chance, some sort of Fenton device that can erase minds?" I asked and the two looked at me skeptically.

"Why?" The goth asked turning herself toward Dash.

"No particular reason. I just assumed that there must be some way to erase minds," I lied.

"Well, yeah, there's lots of ways. You can go to Clockwork and ask if he can do something about the timeline, you can use the Reality Gauntlet which is now destroyed, and you could wish on Desiree. She's always a pretty good bet," The Techno Geek suggested.

Sam elbowed Tucker in the arm sharply and the wimp winced, Never to to Desiree. There's always a catch to her spells. Same deal with Clockwork, you should never alter with the fabric of time and Danny destroyed the Reality Gauntlet a long time ago after erasing everyone's minds," She told me.

"Wait, why would he need to erase everyone's minds?" I asked.

"Long story short, he revealed his secret identity to the whole world and it ended in a long trip around the U.S. It was _exhausting_ ," Tucker replied.

I'm gonna be honest, I've always wondered what crazy adventures Team Phantom went on when I wasn't a part of it. It was pretty entertaining to hear, actually.

Then, a static sound came from the Fenton Phones followed by an angered Danny.

"Dash!" The boy yelled loudly through the Fenton phones as Paulina's voice could be heard in the background. She was saying things like.

"I always loved the ghost boy but I would have never guessed it wa you," or, "Can I feel your muscles? You must have tons of them."

I frowned in disgust and Sam looked absolutely engulfed in anger. Tucker looked back at me, a look of betrayal in his eyes.

Our eyes met for a moment before he turned away.

"Danny, we're on our way," Sam said through her grinding teeth. The two nerds ran out of the front door and headed to where Danny was.

I was all alone, so I decided to help out the best I could.

 **A/N: Should I continue? Is the story likable enough for that or should I leave you with an evil cliffhanger.**


End file.
